


Service of Ex-Royalty (I feel Our Heartbeats Aligning)

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Service Kink, Service Submission, Service Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: After being revived, Atem finds out that modern life is a lot more complicated then several thousand years ago. Modern money, to computers, to shoelaces, to traffic laws, to paperwork, oh my!At least he is making this new journey with someone he trusts by his side.A story of every messy step of the way, and the loving moments in between.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74





	1. Drenched Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I expected. This was supposed to be soft, fluffy, loving smut. The guys didn't agree, and went a lil cuddly (and panicky).
> 
> We'll get to the smut eventually.
> 
> Edit: I fixed the weird typos AO3 put in! Finally!
> 
> I am very happy about this, as our gamer geeks deserve the best.

A lot of their friends are convinced that they were together before Atem gained his memories back. Before defeating Zorc. Before destroying the items and Atem was unsealed from them, memories, name, body and all. Their friends refuse to hear that they might not have been together before hand. 

Its a good thing that there is nothing riding on convincing them, because they're totally wrong. 

Perhaps it would have been easier if they had been together. Less confusing. Less awkward. But it actually starts the day after the items get destroyed. The day after Atem gets back. But that's putting the solution before the problem. 

They managed to fly back into Japan that evening because some extremely quick, somewhat shady bullshit-ery from the Ishtars. 

"Rishid and I used to run a criminal mafia and Isis has contacts in the government. Plus we have tombskeeper agents in various organizations. You think we couldn't get you a passport?" is Malik's response. The only one of them that can say anything to that is Jounouchi muttering about secret societies. 

But the hijinks with Atem's newly regained existence are not all fixed with a passport. 

Within a roughly ten hour span they find out that Atem was constantly pulling off of Yuugi's working memory. 

The few times he needed to. Except for that cursed period after losing Yuugi's soul - where he was essentially a walking zombie being led by the hand, anyway - Yami had come out mostly for games or life and death situations. Or both. Nothing about daily, average modern life. 

Everyone counts it a blessing that Atem holds Yuugi's memory of Japanese and English. Everything else is a grab bag. 

Atem knows toilets. He does not know shoelaces. Atem knows more about computers then Grandpa does; he does not know modern money. Atem understands how to order in a restaurant. He does not understand traffic lights. No one had fun finding that out. 

When Atem brings up how he needs 'help until he finds a way to get on his own two feet', Grandpa won't hear it. Yuugi doesn't even get a chance to speak up. Grandpa refuses to let a teen who doesn't know money or plumbing or what a contract is stay on his own. 

"Not to mention the Ishtars made me your legal guardian, Atem. At your choice." 

So Atem winds up in the Mutou household with a fake passport to his name and borrowed clothes on his back. And promptly gets (kindly) told his place. That night he attempts sleeping on the couch, or an old camping cot from grandpas adventure days. Like he hadn't slept on worse during traveling. Ancient Egypt did not exactly have camping cots. Yuugi isn't having it. 

"Do you like having an intact spine?" In the face of Yuugi's determined and blunt kindness, Atem finds himself mute. So he gets shoved into the twin bed and under a Kuriboh spotted comforter. Right besides a Yuugi. But Atem and Yuugi seem to lack as few boundaries in flesh as they did in souls. 

When Atem...arrived back, their magnetic behavior raises their friend's and family's eyebrows. Finally seeing how little space is between them must be...something. But recovered memories and a new name doesn't change that Yuugi shaped space in his reality. And its right at his side. 

Atem thinks if they were surgically conjoined that he wouldn't mind it. They shared every emotion, every deepest secret. Every thought passing between them like waves on the sea. Being unable to leave his side was a normal for years. But being connected unnecessarily would be unfair to Yuugi, his generous self finally free from the weight of the puzzle.

So Atem tries to stand not by him. Tries to move freely. He always ends up in his orbit. He doesn't notice when Yuugi is not in the room. Doesn't feel a need to cling to him. Its just natural to stray towards him when available. If Yuugi is there to interact with, why would he do anything else? What could possibly be more valued?

And so dragging his spare blanket with him to Yuugi's bed brings no hesitation. He is aware there should possibly be alarm bells. A modern word slithers into his sleepy awareness. Codependent. He puzzles over it. Ponders. Two people dependent on each other in every way. That was their souls' existence for years. Not one without the other. Was that a bad thing now? But Yuugi is warm beside him, both of them curled back to back. Atem feels warmth and comfort for the first time in millennia. Exhaustion, however, is a familiar constant. Nestled in a cradle of blankets, he drifts.

Neither of them blink when they wake tangled in an embrace. Why would they? They've held each other's very souls.

But that morning, Atem has an issue. Yesterday, he had managed to get into the borrowed sweatpants that were exchanged for the ancient formal wear. One leg for each pants leg. He switched a dozen times, unsure what was front and back, but he apparently got it right. Or everyone was too kind to say something. He winces. He managed to pass off the sandals so his confusion at sneakers didn't come up. He had just slept in his clothes and didn't have to worry over another change.

But now this was morning and it was daytime. He was still covered in the sweat from the Egyptian sun, and the staleness of a plane. His clothes shirt and sweatpants had endured that as well. Atem sorely needed to get clean, in body and clothes. Issue located. However, Atem didn't know how to start. Or finish. But Atem refuses to let something stop him. Not this. Everyone now can manage this as children! He will do fine.

Filled with determination, Atem finds a borrowed outfit. He settles on something Yuugi has worn, so he knows it's society-acceptable. Step one accomplished. For its easy start, the quest goes downhill. Quickly.

Atem has never bathed himself in his entire existence. He has never known running water. He knows it exists, has seen Yuugi use a sink. Boiling water to ensure its safety and bathing in it while warm is gone. Now, there is a strange dial with various overlapping squares in blue and red. He needs soap, but the oil and natron of his time has been replaced with a dozen of various bath products. He isn't sure which is which. Why does one need body wash, bath wash and bar soap? What is face wash and what makes it different? Shampoo and more then one kind of conditioner? 

He isn't certain what people use to shave nowadays. All he knows is neither grandpa, or Yuugi shave. Grandpa is just an old, silver bush. Yuugi's hair all exists on his head. Their male friends only shave their face. Atem isn't certain its even appropriate for males to shave in Japan. He grimaces. The feeling of stubble all over his body bothers him. He shudders, but decides that is a later problem. For now, he persists on his goal of trying to bathe. And it just gets worse.

He tries to get the water going, but it keeps flowing out of the tap, and not the shower head. He tries to yank and press the dial every which way he can. It just keeps flowing into the bath. After at least five minutes of total frustration, he slaps the faucet itself. Both a good and bad idea. 

When he lifts his hand back up he pulls at a part of the faucet. When the small button/lever lifts up, water begins flowing out of the shower. Into his face.

He gets a blast of scalding, steaming hot water in his eyes. He flinches back, hissing. He blindly slaps at the dial. The only thing he does is make the water turn to freezing. After another try he turns it off. But he is burned, crying in pain, and drenched in freezing water.

He still hasn't figured out what soap to use or where the "washcloth" comes in. The tub is partly filled, and he doesn't know why its not draining. He isn't even going to try to figure that out yet. Oh, look. He also flooded half the bathroom floor. He is filled with a deep seated appreciation for every servant that he ever interacted with. He thought he was grateful before, but now he knows they are the true heros.

Atem is filled with defeat. Over something that the modern world learned as children. He vanquished a demon god. A shower vanquished him. Maybe they should have just thrown Zorc into a bathroom instead of a cursed magic pendant.

Atem does the only thing he can think of. He goes to Yuugi. He's drenched like a sorry kitten, trailing drops on the carpet. But, he goes to Yuugi.

He ends up standing there in Yuugi's bedroom, clasping a towel around him with shivering fingers. It takes him multiple times to state his problem, he is unsure how to broach this. Atem holds enough modern knowledge to know his problem sounds bizarre and simple. Laughable. Yuugi sits in his small, blue desk chair with open, earnest eyes as he patiently waits.

Atem despises the thought of disappointing him. The humiliation curled in his gut grows its spindly, thorny vines up to strangle his throat. Atem thinks he might hate disappointing Yuugi even more then he ever did disappointing his father. And he adored his father. He coughs. Yuugi waits.

"I understand this might seem...incomprehensible from a modern standard, and certain technologies might be taken for granted nowadays," he pauses.

Revealing how undeniably lacking in basic skills his pampered upbringing left him brings shame to. In the past, the role of serving the royal family in body care was a revered job. It probably was viewed as a blessing to touch a pharaoh, or....something. He took it as normal life, and never considered it. He now had thousands of years and a modern view. He was raised in laziness. He's now dependent and incompetent. He shudders again. Its not from the cold. Yuugi waits, big eyes still concerned and unjudging. Atem coughs past the blockage in his throat.

"I. I was also raised under different standards. Due to - the time and my status," he manages. Yuugi blinks. Cocks his head.

"I mean. I knew that, you were sort of a king. And a prince before that." Yuugi winces when Atem shivers once more. He looks worried and bewildered. A re-living king clothed in a towel and drenching his carpet like a drowned rat is probably a sight. Holding a towel. He doesn't actually know how to fold a cloth so it stays put. And he wore a shendyt for most of his life. Pathetic.

"Yuugi...I need help."

"Okay. Sure!" Yuugi stands up finally and crosses the room. The soft pats of his feet squishing the carpet can barely be heard. "Um....what do you need help with though." He still looks like a confused baby animal. Atem kind of wants to pinch his cheeks and tease him. But Atem is hardly in a position for that.

"I. Yuugi. I know that this must seem childlike by modern standards, but as I said I was raised differently. I-I never bathed myself before. It was always servants. I am at a loss for what to do." At this hushed admission, Yuugi's eyes widen in shock. As Atem's brain comes to a halt, his mouth starts to run.

"And I can't understand the shower, there is a weird dial with blue and red bars on it? And the tub is not draining and I got a bunch of hot water in my eyes and up my nose and I think there is water in my ears and I apologize but there's water on the floor? And why is there so many jars? I counted a total of sixteen bottles and jars. Sixteen! Which soap am I supposed to use, Yuugi? And-," Yuugi snaps out of his frozen state and starts waving his hands.

"Woahhhhhh! Okay, slow down, its fine, okay? It's all going to be fine," Yuugi grabs onto Atem's water-beaded shoulders and rubs them gently. Atem feels like a startled horse. Yuugi gently turns him and leads him back to the bathroom.

Upon walking through the door, Yuugi's sock-clad feet slap instantly into the standing water on the floor. Yuugi's face twists unpleasantly. He whistles, cringing as he slips to the upper cabinet.

"Whooo, boy. You weren't joking about getting water on the floor." Atem surges forward, his face red as they survey the damage. But he stands there awkwardly, unable to move his hands without dropping the towel. Atem might not be phased by nudity, but Yuugi is. He doubts Yuugi would appreciate Atem flashing him. Not on top of this.

Plus, even though Atem is comfortable with his body, there is also the shame of his glaring existential deficiency that fills him. Clutching his fists to his chest, and the towel in them, helps stave off the entrapped feeling in his chest.

Yuugi throws two towels to the floor and tosses his drenched socks aside. He steps on one and starts....twisting his feet.

"Hey, if you step on this one you can move and help get the water up." Yuugi's tone is still unbelievably gentle and accepting. Unbelievable to Atem. He counts himself lucky to count him as a friend. Atem moves to copy him. For all his body fluency, Atem can tell he is sloppy. The movements are unfamiliar to his muscles. He leaves so much water behind. But Yuugi portrays not one whiff of anything but tender warmth.

After they manage to get the verifiable lake that consumed the bathroom floor up, they sort of nudge-kick the towels into the corner to deal with later. Then Atem watches as Yuugi starts grabbing the bottle collection down. And then starts to explain what all the products are for. At the end, Atem is certain he misunderstood part of it. If he understood, surely, he wouldn't think multiple products did the same thing. But he understands enough to know what to use, which was one of the issues - but not all of them.

So Yuugi steps back and looks at the shower while scratching his chin.

"Sooooo. Walk me through your battle with the shower?" His smile is playful, but kind. Atem loathes going over his lack. But with a dearth of correct information, the only solution is correcting the incorrect.

"I started with the dial. It took me a minute but I was able to get the water running. However, it came out of the faucet, not the shower. I tried everything I could with the dial, however the shower would not start. Eventually I tapped the faucet," Atem doesn't hide secrets from Yuugi. But he does not need to know specifics constantly. Like Atem attacking his bathroom appliances in a frustrated rage. 

"And water finally came from the shower. But it was steaming hot. Actually steaming, Yuugi. It hit me in the face and burned me. I tried to turn the water off without being able to see, but it only turned cold. Eventually, I did turn it off. Somewhere in that, the drain stopped working." Yuugi hummed. 

"So tell me, did you do something with the shower curtain?" Atem blinked. The what? Yuugi shook the plastic fabric in front of the tub.

"That? I pushed it out of the way."

"So you did not pull it back to cover the shower while in it, right?"

"No...I assumed it was for decoration....Which...it is not."

"Nope!" Yuugi pops the p. "This is to keep water from spraying onto the floor."

"....My apologies." Yuugi waves him off.

"Hey, its fine. It isn't like you meant to. Here, let me show you how the tub drain works." And so Yuugi shows him. The tub drain can get tightened or loosened to let the tub fill or not. And the faucet switch guides the water to the faucet or shower-head. The colored bars on the dial show the temperature and apparently, sticking your face in the fresh water spray isn't a good idea. Always too hot or ice cold.("But you learned that already," Yuugi says sympathetically.)

As Yuugi finishes demonstrating how to adjust the temperature, he turns towards Atem. Perhaps, he is going to say something. Perhaps, he is going to walk out. But he freezes when he looks at Atem's face. Atem isn't sure what expression he's making, but it has to be something. Or maybe he still just looks like a drowned rat.

"Hey, its alright. I know this is new to you," he sweeps his arm around the bathroom," I know just about everything is new to you. I'm here okay? You have me." Atem leans into him and places his chin on Yuugi's shoulder. Its the best hug he can manage while clinging to a towel. Yuugi's arms come up to wrap around him, drenched, clueless, ex-royalty and all.

"Thank you," Atem whispers into Yuugi's ear. He shivers. Wonderful. Now Atem's made Yuugi cold. Atem goes to pull back, but Yuugi has a vice grip. He moves his arm and cradles the nape of Atem's neck.

"We have each other, right? For anything," Yuugi whispers back. Atem gulps as a chill races down his back. Now he's shivering. Standing around drenched, unclothed isn't a good idea, right?

"Yeah," his voice cracks around a new lump in his throat. He sniffles. Grateful warmth dampens his eyes. 

"Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. Family Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this work because of one single smut scene in my brain. We have yet to get anywhere close to it. And now we are adding in other characters, and giving poor Mama Mutou (and Mutou family) her whole chapter!
> 
> Help, wheres the smut gone, oh no this is spiraling out of control.

Mutou Kumiko had expected her father and son to possibly get into trouble when they went to Egypt. It was her father. And her son.

In length: her adventure loving, strange father who once raided past tomb traps for history finds, and used to get into games betting his kidney, life or bank account on the regular. Yuugi, her silly child, is just a danger magnet. Him being so attached - and similar! - to his grandpa is both a blessing and a slowly growing aneurysm.

When Kumiko had gotten the chance to go stay with her husband during a business stay closer to Domino, the whole family was a little surprised. But then it turned out he could only have one person with him. Not as surprising. As glad as she was to see her busy husband, she still hates seeing her son's shoulders slump.

She started to hate the sigh of relief which started following the slump a few years ago. And never went away. Yuugi has become so distant from his father that she thinks they might as well be strangers.

So when her dad follows up the news with "Well, we can just take our own vacation, hmm, Yuugi?" She is the one feeling relief. Her dear son doesn't get the chance to slump his shoulders, even. It's good. That newfound confidence of his should keep them high always.

She's certain her dad might call her with an awkward plea for help when he says Egypt, so she puts some savings aside them when he teaches Yuugi to gamble in seedy places. That's the worst outcome, right?

When she arrives four days after they do, she finds out her dad and son brought back home a whole-ass child.

The eighteen year old Egyptian boy that her family just brought the hell home from a vacation is sitting on the couch, watching her and her father argue.

"You didn't even think to tell us you might bring someone home? Wait, did you plan this?!" Her eyes narrow and glint at her father. She is trying to keep her voice down so she isn't yelling in front of a stranger. But it is very hard. She is very mad. And the stranger is an orphan teen her father got custody of in under a week without her knowledge.

She knows almost nothing about this teen except he likes punk clothing and is an orphan. His name is Atem. He is eighteen, he has picture perfect posture and is sitting there like royalty on her couch. But for all his relaxed shoulders and tilted chin, his eyed are blown wide watching them and his fingers are trembling. 

She has a eighteen year old son. Who likes punk clothing. And has a card case on his many belts. Like Atem. And she watches those wide eyes and trembling fingers on her son so much.

So she is....trying not to yell. But really, for all she knows this kid could have stabbed his parents in their sleep. That is how little she knows. So she's slightly yelling. Her father starts waving his hands in front of her.

"You think I would have planned this? No, no. The kids and I went there for a bit of fun and education. I didn't realize who Atem was and that he needed help until we were there." Her father sounds serious (for once) so he's telling the truth. It lets her take a sigh of relief. She's relieved her grandfather didn't surprise adopt a new grandchild under the guise of a scheduled holiday. This is her life now. This is her family. This is what she puts up with.

"And...who exactly is he?" And why is he here, echoes unsaid throughout the room. She starts wondering if someone can get eyeball whiplash. Atem's eyes are trying for it with their ping pong.

"He is the son of a man who helped me with many of my archeological digs. He was a good man, but he stopped responding to my letters. When we went to Egypt, I tried to reconnect with him. But, well," he was dead also echoes unsaid. Atem's posture wavers as his head drops and his shoulders shake. Pity curls in her gut. For a moment.

"Shouldn't Atem be at home? With family? Friends? Not dragged across the world by an eccentric old man?" This situation has the chance to explode in all of their faces. Whatever this situation is. She isn't even sure her father got this kid here legally. Atem is trying to discreetly dab and blink at tears. It might have worked. If his eyeliner wasn't smearing at the corners.

"Everyone is gone." She admits it. She jumps out of her skin. She gets a greeting from him, and then he's silent up 'til he can scare the shit out of her by being as ominous as possible. How does one follow that up? 

"Um. Your family..?" His eyes are red. Both puffy, and the actual pupils which. What. He has to have her son's hair and red eyes. Okay.

"Everyone perished." Perished. Okay, this kid might be from a horror film. Who says the word perished. "No one survived the attack."

 _"Attack?"_ Its final. Her grandfather smuggled out a creepy war orphan and is hiding it. Badly. Atem clears his throat.

"There was raiders. I lived with my family and our community far out. It was very rural. We were attacked, there was a fire and," he pauses. Swallows. Continues even softer. ", I had been knocked out. When I came to..." He stops entirely, paled. A haunted visage of trauma, paused unnaturally while life goes on. Sitting on her couch. In her living room.

She can't deal with this. He needs honest, actual help. Not being dragged from some backwoods tragedy to bustling Domino city. Filled with a high crime rate. Very high crime rate. She glares at her father. He sighs.

"After that, he was sort of taken in by the Ishtar clan. Did you hear of Isis ishtar? She ran that wonderful exhibit in the Domino City museum! And they always have done such high quality research. Very good people. They worked with his father, too."

She did hear about the exhibit. From the news station. Not any actual interest in her father's old career. She never could have patience for it. Not like her son, soaking up tales and knowledge of days past. If only he put it to his history grades.

"I did...Was there an issue with him staying with the Ishtars?" _Is there a reason they are kicking him out, dad?_ She is full out trying not to seethe. Something isn't adding up. It flits out of her grasp like a fly in the kitchen. Waiting for a chance to feed.

"Sometimes...another mouth is unwelcome. Even when it comes with another pair of hands." Atem meets her gaze carefully. So carefully. His chin is high and his back straight. But his muscles are racked with tension. 

"The Ishtars...are very kind. But they are also very stuck in the past. One dig, one project to the next. Out in the country, in scrolls, tablets and ruins. I." He hesitates. "I want to. No. I _need to_ focus on having a future. I can't stay in the past forever." The words ring with a determination that awes her. There's something she can't see driving Atem.

"And that is where I offered to help. Get him out of the digs and a chance to have a formal education. A degree. He learned from his family tutoring him. No formal education. Never was around more then a couple other kids, you know. And we get another person around here. It's rather empty at times. And Atem's a good boy." Father's gaze drills into her as he good naturally slaps Atem's back. _Empty around here._ Low blow, Dad. Atem rescues his teacup from going flying across the couch. 

"Still....why didn't you tell me you were bringing him home?" Now her dad's face turns to playful chagrin. He's wrong and hes trying to play it off. Skeevy old man.

"Well...um. You know how I couldn't call part of the time? Well the reception was just terrible. And then we were on the way back and had so much settling in to do, and you would be back in three more days. I mean that's nothing! Isn't telling you in person better then on the phone?!"

Dad's scratching his head and flailing his other arm. Atem eyes him in shock. At least he didn't know this was a surprise. She still doesn't like the sound of how this was done. There is complete sketchiness to how this played out legally. But she will wait until Atem is not in the room for that interrogation. But that doesn't mean she's done.

"And how does Yuugi feel about this?" Another boy his age in the house, one who probably needs more help and attention during his final and transitional year of high school? While he is applying to colleges and starting his life ahead of him?

What she does not expect is her dad to start guffawing. And Atem? Holy. Shitballs.

Atem goes from this prim, solemn, earnest, occasionally shell shocked being tucked into as little space as possible to this bright-eyed beaming figure. He might be glowing. Did her dad put sake in the tea, again? The last time he made 'Irish tea' should have put him off a repeat, but...

"Oh...oh, Yuugi?" Her dad breaks off to another set of laughter. He wipes his eyes. "Oh Yuugi is the reason I found out. Yuugi made friends with the Ishtars during a gaming tournament. He met Atem, too. Yuugi wanted to see them, and I thought to ask them where Atem's dad was, but. Well. At least I found Atem. They get along great!" 

"O-kay, then." She isn't certain she believes him. Yuugi often babbles about all his friends. So glad he has them, he raves and babbles. The Ishtars...actually she's certain Yuugi mentioned them. She never heard about Atem. But since she doesn't think Atem has anywhere to go, she thinks its fair to not act on theoretical problems. 

She is still interrogating her dad later. This is the skeeviest hes ever been. And mind, he's smuggled priceless artifacts from around the world in the name of his game obsession. Including priceless solid gold artifacts. She never thought he could reach worse.

She eyes the smiling teen beside her father. At least this he's doing for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She may seem a little biased, but one) grandpa does some skeevy shit in canon and this is even acknowledged slightly. (Its actually illegal for him to have owned the puzzle for example) and he just showed up with this strange ass kid in their home and didn't tell her? Like it doesn't matter if the person seems nice you have to worry.
> 
> Two) Her son has been through so much in his tiny life that she knows of (and way more). So she wants her son to have the easiest transition from high school to college to career. Not, you know. The chaos that actually surrounds him.
> 
> Three) She does want Atem to be safe and have what he needs but why does he look like her child but with red eyes. Dad you cant just steal a Yuugi look alike to get a second grandson!
> 
> (And lets admit. Yami/Atem doesn't act like a child normally does. All historical court manners and being a king once. She is not prepared for a red eyed not-child.)  
> \-----  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Was. Trying. To. Write. Comedy. And. Fluff. At. The. End.
> 
> But. No. They. Want. To. Have. Feelings.
> 
> So this would ruin the mood of the full chapter I was writing it in, so have this seperate, I guess.

At the end of the day, Atem is a teenager taken in by the Mutous out of the kindness of their hearts. He is an eighteen year old lacking basic life skills, and whose abilities and understandings are mostly useless in every day activities. 

Ancient royal court protocol? Useless. Planning and organizing outdated construction projects? Construction workers would laugh. City planning? Also outdated. Battle strategy? Good for board and card games. Motivational speeches? Maybe worth something...if he decided to be a counselor. Which would take a degree. Which would take a high school degree. Which he didn't have.

Overall, he didn't know how to cook, to clean with modern chemicals (he almost fills the house with toxic gas), has to be taught how to unclog a toilet....and not clog it in the first place. Modern money continues to confuse him. Its _paper_. Why is it worth something. Why is there no bartering anymore? Wouldn't all parties be happier?

At first they plan to get him caught up, and then enrolled in the last year of high school with fake tutoring transcripts. It takes two weeks to figure out that won't be happening. He just has far too much he lacks. From foreign languages, to music, to chemistry. 

"Why do you have a class for setting chemicals on fire," he asks.

"....That's not what that class is for," Yuugi replies. When Yuugi is later helping him air out the fumes from mixing cleaning chemicals, Atem finally understands. Its a class for preventing people from accidentally killing themselves. Knowing some of the students chemistry grades, he isn't optimistic it helps.

Overall, for someone who was told he was important to the nation since his birth, (and his every move and statement heavily monitored and critiqued), beginning life in the modern era is the definition of humbling. Sticking his head in books until he passes out only helps so much. Several millennia has altered every facet and aspect of life. Children know more. He can't even go out alone, because of his struggles with public transit and traffic rules. He feels worn out. Atem learns what powerlessness and uselessness feels like. He hates it.

****

Eventually, it is decided by all involved that Atem can start helping in Grandpa's shop. It isn't an out of the blue request. Yuugi, after all, has helped with the store directly and indirectly for years. It's also familiar enough of a place that Atem isn't completely bewildered. Modern shop keeping? Is an unfamiliar monster.

There is barcodes, and scanners, and registers, and sku numbers, and barcode 'guns'. Being unspeakably nice to rude (very rude!) customers flabbergasts him. Not to mention modern money. It is made of paper, and not backed by precious metals. Paper! He fails to see the value in them. What is the real difference in the paper cash from a bank or paper notes from a board game? None that he sees.

Needless to say, after that statement, Grandpa does not have him work the register.

But inventory checks and deliveries are familiar to him. So is stocking shelves, even if he had never done so himself. Checking lists, and putting things in their places and in straight rows is not difficult. No hardship at all, just time consuming. Especially given how many objects in a game shop are small and numerous.

Atem quickly becomes the person stocking and organizing while Grandpa, Yuugi or Ms. Mutou help customers. He is quite familiar with the deliverymen at this point, and he is quite proud to say he fixed a large paperwork issue the delivery company tried to lay on Grandpa at a large sum. As if he's going to allow someone to scam his people just because someone wants more money to the tune of a couple of extra zeros. It all goes well. Until Grandpa and Yuugi get struck with a cold.

And Atem takes it upon himself to close the shop afterhours.

With Grandpa and Yuugi out of the picture, both Kumiko and Atem manage fairly well in the shop. Atem isn't familiar with modern customer problems, customer service expectations, or modern money.

But! Atem is familiar with dealing with extremely unreasonable, pampered, and delusional politicians and nobility. And making treaties, policy decisions, trade agreements and other political moves for, with or around them. Occasionally, he does have to rely on getting Kumiko's assistance. But Atem is charming, patient and smooth. Most of the difficult customers fall under his sway. Kumiko isn't quite sure how to react to it, but seems to be grateful. The after-school crowd is easily taken care of. The closing shift is a breeze, all considering.

"I can check on them and give them their medicine." Atem isn't used to modern medicines, but he knows how to read directions. Kumiko cringes.

"Atem. I don't want to seem rude...."

"You can just get it over with." Atem values directness, but appreciates the courteousness. But Kumiko cringes again. He knows it bothers her. But how is he going to fix his mistakes when they are avoided?

"Atem. Dinner needs to be started."

"Oh." Indeed. Oh. Atem had to know how to feed himself in case of emergencies. Over campfires, hunting or foraging is familiar. He knows stewpots and clay ovens. Atem does not understand modern kitchen appliances. 

Atem has almost burned down the house. Six times. He's not learned _yet_ , but yet is enough for a no-Atem-without-supervision ban. There's a lot of those now. It is Atem's turn to flinch. Kumiko nods sympathetically.

"I can check on our patients and start dinner. I can write down a list so you can clean up the shop. Can you do that?"

"I don't see why not." Yuugi explained what cleaners can be used on what, and what cannot be mixed. There hasn't been any mishaps since.

Technically, the shop isn't meant to close for another thirty minutes. But they haven't had a customer for over an hour. So they flip the sign and Kumiko counts the money. Atem goes rag and cleaner hunting.

"What are you looking for?" She seems bewildered. Atem can't blame her. He has backtracked in circles at least thrice and is heading upstairs.

"Ah...Grandpa hasn't had me clean before. I'm getting cleaning supplies."

"Oh... they are in a box. Under the bottom shelf, on the right." There is a pause as he gets them. The money in her hand unmoving.

"Ah. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They stand there, looking at each other.

Atem can't imagine what it is like to be her. A random intruder into her family that she isn't sure the origins, character or safety of. Atem knows what is like to be him. The woman who called him her child, both in Yuugi's memories, and as just his imitation.

She can barely look at him.

Atem sighs, looks away. Atem has never looked away first. Not before his 'second life'.

"I'll get started on this." He shrugs the box of cleaners.

"...Okay."

Atem heads to the windows. The indoors side. He isn't sure he wouldn't stare at this not-mother through the outside while she sat.

Eventually, she finishes counting the paper he can't understand. The shuffling and rustling of neat little stacks with numbers on them being laid to rest inside a safe. The clunks and clicks behind him. The squeaky hinge. He remembers. Yuugi being five when Grandpa saying he needs to oil it. Yuugi is eighteen now. The safe has never seen oil. The footsteps following. They pause at the stairs.

"I'm going to make soup. It should help Yuugi and Dad. Is that okay?" Atem doesn't see why it would matter. He's lucky to be in a patient home right now. Especially, one making him free food.

"Ah...yes that's wonderful. I'll come up when I finish."

"Okay, then," there is the longest pause. Footsteps do not reappear. Atem stops swiping at the window. "Atem?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you." It's polite to turn around. To face the speaker. Especially for a deeper conversation. But Atem doesn't turn around. He concentrates on not dropping the can of cleaner.

"It's nothing. Besides, I should earn my keep, right?" His laugh is hollow. It's a phrase he's heard bantered around before. Said lightly, it should alleviate...whatever this is. It isn't said lightly. His throat is clogged.

"That isn't something a teenager should have to worry about, Atem." It's said so softly Atem almost misses it.

There's nothing Atem can force past his choked throat. Eventually, the footsteps start back up the stairs into the house. Atem tries to breathe.

He sprays the cleaner on the window again. He isn't paying attention to his aim. At least the reason he's coughing now is the smell of fumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
